


Soren

by cly306



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cly306/pseuds/cly306
Summary: A fanart of Soren :) I hope to make more in the future
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Soren




End file.
